panem_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Marx
Raymond Marx is a 16-year-old citizen of District 10. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Raymond Jordon Marx was born on August 27 to Myriam Marx and Jadwiga Marx. Myriam and Jadwiga were recent winners of the Hunger Games, best known for falling madly in love with each other. They didn't want to kill the other, therefore, they decided they would both die at the exact same time. However, by some miracle they both were able to win, and became very famous for being in love. When Myriam became pregnant with Raymond, he was well-heard about throughout Panem. An old friend of Jadwiga's, named Zachery Starling, suggested naming Jadwiga and Myriam's son Raymond, and that is where Rayomd's name came from. Raymond was very famous when he was born, but even as a young child, he didn't like the fame. Fortunately for him, Zachery Starling had a daughter named Bridgett, and Bridgett was Raymond's age. Bridgett and Raymond went to school together, and even then, Raymond was very popular, even though it was only an Elementary school. He was always the center of attention to his teachers, and several of his classmates wanted to be his best friend. The only person who seemed to see him for who his personality, not his family, was Bridgett. Because of this, Raymond and Bridgett became very close. Raymond's guy "friends" told him to avoid Bridgett because she was a girl, and girls had "cooties", but Raymond didn't listen to him. When Raymond was six, the war against President Snow began, and Myriam and Jadwiga were forced to flee. They took Raymond with them, but he didn't want to leave without Bridgett. His parents sadly had to decline his plea, which made Raymond very sad. Once the war was over, Jadwiga and Myriam moved to District 10, one of the less common districts. They began a new life here, and Raymond made several other friends, but unlike his friends from kindergarten, they accepted him because of his personality, not because of his parents. The thing was, Raymond didn't actually tell his new friends about his parents, because he didn't want to be famous. He became close with another girl named Adella Clary, but he didn't have feelings for her, because he had sworn off loving girls ever since he'd been separated from Bridgett. Personality Raymond is a team player, and adaptable to changes. He is very observant, and he has high common sense. He cares a lot about his friends, and is described as over-indulgent at times. He enjoys the finer things in life, but there aren't very many of those. He hates to talk about his parents, and he has sworn off dating at the moment. Appearance Raymond has light brown hair, which is either in his face or pulled up, and brown eyes. He is tall, being 5'8. He has a mockingjay tattoo on his back, which his parents insisted on giving him when he was born. Abilities/Traits/Accomplishments *Raymond is very loyal. *Raymond is very strong. *Raymond can run very fast. *Raymond's parents were previous victors of the Hunger Games. *Raymond is very intelligent. *Raymond can adapt to change easily. *Raymond has high common sense. Family Myriam Marx.jpg|Myriam Marx, Raymond's mother. Jadwiga Marx.jpg|Jadwiga Marx, Raymond's father. Gallery Raymond02.png Raymond03.png Raymond04.jpg Raymond05.png Raymond06.jpg Raymond07.jpg Raymond08.jpg Raymond09.jpg Raymond10.jpg Category:District 10 Citizen Category:Panem Citizen Category:Sixteen Category:Male Category:MermaidatHeart